


Fragile

by Fukami_kun



Series: Song Fics [14]
Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection, M/M, Major Spoilers, im sorry charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukami_kun/pseuds/Fukami_kun
Summary: Charles held a crumpled up hospital card in his hand. It was slightly damp from his clammy hands, and the creases were starting to come apart. The boy sat at a train platform, watching the rain fall. He had brought an umbrella with him, but what good would it be if he were taking the train? Charles sighed and listened to the noise of the raindrops falling around him, letting it become white noise. He leaned his head against the pole of the awning above him, drifting off into sleep as the shower passed over him. Maybe he got onto the train, he doesn’t remember. When Charles awakes, he finds himself staring out at the monotonous landscape of the city.





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> this is the other ccharles (?? vinchar?? i just made up their ship name *shrugs) fic i had sitting in my drafts for two weeks. like the other, i didn't really make too much of an effort to edit it. sorry if my quality is dropping. i kinda just wanna churn out fics at this point
> 
> anyways, this one's based off fragile by nuyuri/nulut! aka the gateway drug into nuyuri's music. because holy fuck, i love nuyuri. i am so RIDE OR DIE FOR HIS MUSIC. PLEASE go check this song out (fixer is better though)
> 
> so as always, hope you enjoy!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> (i swear i'll write something happier soon)

Charles held a crumpled up hospital card in his hand. It was slightly damp from his clammy hands, and the creases were starting to come apart. The boy sat at a train platform, watching the rain fall. He had brought an umbrella with him, but what good would it be if he were taking the train? Charles sighed and listened to the noise of the raindrops falling around him, letting it become white noise. He leaned his head against the pole of the awning above him, drifting off into sleep as the shower passed over him. Maybe he got onto the train, he doesn’t remember. When Charles awakes, he finds himself staring out at the monotonous landscape of the city. 

The train swayed and Charles struck his head on the side of the window. He grimaced and rubbed the side of his head as it throbbed. Billboards passed by as the train moved onwards on its route. The lucent lights that bordered the advertisements shone brightly and Charles found himself frowning in disgust. What good were any of those useless products? Why the hell would people ever care so much about those? It’s so fucking stupid, honestly. He had to drop his eyes away from the window when he saw his reflection looking back at him. At the back of his mind he could hear Scarlet mocking him and he smiled wryly, wishing he had his medications. 

Eventually, the train slid to a halt at the next station and Charles stepped off it, dragging his umbrella behind him. He passed through the main street, ignoring Scarlet as much as he could. Charles passed into a back alley and walked home as fast as he could manage. He wished he could laugh again, without a care in the world. How miserable it was to trudge through life like this. It was so pathetic to always rely on pills and other means of escapism, but it is what it is. Not even his room, the only fortalice he could afford to cower in, felt reassuring anymore.

The next day, he went out with Anri. She dragged him along to a movie she said she’s been wanting to see for a while. It wasn’t unusual for them to go out together and act all coupley. Both she and him knew that there was no mutual romantic interest, but that’s why it was so easy for them to spend so much time together. Anri wound her arm around his, like she usually did, and the two went on into the screening. Even after it ended and the two split off into their separate ways, Charles found himself wanting her to join arms with her again. If it were at all possible, he’d never want Anri to go to far away. 

He had already lost Vincent, he didn’t want to lose her either. Maybe not lose her in a mortifying sense, but lose her nonetheless. The two of them sat in a hotel they rented out on a whim. Charles had suggested they run away together, and thankfully Anri accepted. He couldn’t bear to be without her. So what if he was using her to fill the void of Vincent? It was probably going to be okay, or at least he hoped so. After all, she was one of his only comforts now. Hoping was the one thing he had left for him. He smiled at her and pretended to not mind anything at all, wishing all would go his way. At this point, he completely shut his eyes out to his conflict in rejection of it.   
The two of them had argued. In the end, Charles receded and forced himself to swallow the fact that Anri would be moving away. She had elucidated the plans of her parents and how she would have to leave him. Of course things never went his way. At the edges of his mind, Scarlet mocked him and teased him, saying he deserved this. Distraught, Charles tried to revel in the moment of when he was hugging her. Her head was against his chest but even though they were in a mess on the floor, Anri’s eyes stared vacantly out into the window to somewhere else where he wouldn’t be able to be. 

Again, Charles was walking himself home; although now it felt more like he was just trying to lumber through his daily life. It was almost like he was falling asleep, even though he was supposed to be sleepless. The daydreams he often escaped him became more lucid. He stopped being able to establish the fiction from reality. Charles stopped in his steps for a moment, pausing to look at the theater he and Anri went to a few days ago. It was hard to believe that she already moved away. Charles forced his eyes shut and willed himself to keep walking forwards, ignoring the streets that were alit with fire. 

Too bad things weren’t as simple enough as opening up and umbrella and letting someone share it with you. Maybe he was trying to play too much into his delusions, but Charles just wanted to find solace in something. He wanted something to just come and save him from whatever hell he was forcing himself to live in. Things were too complicated right now; his mind was too complicated. What if he was making too big of a show out of his emotions? Charles couldn’t tell, and Scarlet wasn’t making matters any easier. As he continued on, his bearings seemed to get more and more warped.

Absentmindedly, he wondered if Anri missed him too. Or maybe she found a cute girl and went off doing whatever she wanted. Charles shook his head. Anri wasn’t like that, after all, she was more sensible than that. Even if the distance between them was kind, a part of him hoped that she wanted to seem him again, too. He felt like he could disappear all too easily if someone didn’t find him now. Charles wanted to think that she forgave him for trying to force her to escape with him. In retrospect, maybe downing a few pills was a horrible solution to their grievances, but he didn’t have any better ideas at the time. This wasn’t something he could feel sad about, after all, he had many more opportunities. If anything, his fortitude, even alongside his nihilistic worldview, was his only redeeming quality.

He didn’t want to sleep anymore, and he couldn’t articulate anything into any proper words now. Every moment he went outside, he’d have to squint upwards at the light. The regnant glare of the sun was such an annoying aspect of daily life. Almost everything was, if he had to be completely honest. Scarlet laughed at him from the back of his mind. He ignored her as he made his way towards the ocean. Charles took his first few steps towards the water. The sand underneath his feet was grainy and aggravating, but it’s not like it would matter after this. He continued to tread through the sand, then stood at the edge of the shore. The waves rushed up every few moments and cold water ran over Charles’ feet. He waded into the sea and started swimming out until the water was deep enough to dive. Charles didn’t bother to take a breath for air, he just began swimming down until he sank.


End file.
